Moving On (Fantendo - Misfits)
Moving On is the final episode of Fantendo - Misfits. Note this will be a rather short episode, as the writer has lost interest in making episodes. Transcript Aran and Melissa are sitting at a table, listening to a recording. :Robotic Voice: Now, this is the final attack of Phase 1. It locates a tower in the middle of nowhere. :Robotic Voice:: We must destroy this tower, by attacking it from the core. :Robotic Voice: Once this tower is destroyed, we can move onto the second tower, which is located somewhere in Mexico. Melissa nods, while Aran looks puzzled. :Robotic Voice: Your mission begins now, you have... 5 Hours. Melissa stands up quickly and grabs Aran's hand, dragging him out the door. :Aran: Ow! What the hell? :Melissa: We have four hours, no time to waste. Furball, c'mon! :Aran: Trust me, I could do this shit in two hours. :Melissa: Better safe then sorry. Melissa takes off quickly as Furball leaps into the backseat. :Melissa: Right? :Aran: Sure, I guess. It pans out to a drone, hiding on the back of the car. :Former Four: Just where I want them.. ---- Melissa pulls up to the tower. :Melissa: We're here. :Aran: WHy do we need Furball, anyways? :Melissa: He's small enough to fit through the vent and unlock the doors. :Aran: Ah. Melissa lets Furball out and he climbs in the vents. :Aran: Well, there he goes. :Melissa: Off into the vents. Furball comes back a few minutes later with wires in his mouth, and suddenly the door opens. :Melissa: Leggo. :Aran: Never say that, ever again. :Melissa: I just wanna be hip with the kids, man. :Aran: Hahha, no. They walk into the tower, admiring the view :Melissa: Wow... :Aran: Admire it now, this is gonna be gone in awhile. :Melissa: I want one of these... She looks over to Aran, who is beating on a keyboard. :Aran: Aaaaand... done! The core is open. :Melissa: Great, lets go then.. :Aran: You okay? :Melissa: Yeah, just feeling a bit sick. :Aran: Well, you can sleep all you want when we get back. Aran runs up the stairs as Melissa lumbers behind. :Aran: Here it is, the core. Aran begins to pull out a bag to stuff the core in, and looks over to Melissa, who is seemingly weeping. :Aran: Are you okay? :Melissa: Aran.. She pulls Aran in for a kiss, and Aran's eyes widen. His eyes then droop as a gunshot is heard, and Aran falls onto the ground. :Melissa: I'm so sorry... It pans towards to the revolver that shot Aran, in Melissa's hand. :Melissa: I-I wouldn't have done this if I had to. She looks down to him and tears begin to stream down her face, and she sprints out of the tower, leaving Furball behind in the car. :Former Four: The Misfits, will now collapse. The credits then roll, with sad music playing in the background. It then cuts to the writer apologizing for the short episode, and telling everyone that Misfits will return in an upcoming Fantendo Drive series. Category:Episodes Category:Fantendo - Misfits